


The Creature of the Hawkins woods

by Bones_and_Teeth



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Eating out, F/M, Gen, Genderneutral, Human/Monster Romance, Long Tongues, M/M, Modern, NSFW, Other, PWP, Riding, Some Fluff, Teeth, Teratophilia, creature - Freeform, cryptic hunter, cryptid, small cameo of the kids gang, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bones_and_Teeth/pseuds/Bones_and_Teeth
Summary: It’s an odd sight; Young,alone and with scattered papers about bigfoot,mermaids and giant snapping turtles. You don’t fit the typical stereotype of cryptozoologists. It started as a hobby a few years ago. Watching these dumb bigfoot hunting shows sparked a thirst for the unknown. You’ve spend the last few years going from town to town, following urban legends,myths and folklore. Most of the time the trail ends with either the local drunk being behind it all or a wild animal. Regardless, you get your thrills out the search,researching, camping out at night in the wild and listening to people tell their stories.





	1. Chapter 1

Of all the places to wind up. Hawkins , Indiana. A town that seems to be almost stuck in time. It has its charms, in a weird old nostalgic sense. But it makes for shitty cell phone service and an even worse internet connection.

You’ve been staring at the webpage trying to load for a good 10 minutes now. With a frustrated groan the laptop gets shut close and a few stares wander your way. The small coffee shop offers free WI-FI but it’s as good as non existent. Lucky for you, you were smart enough to print out some research at the last hotel you stayed. 

It’s an odd sight; Young,alone and with scattered papers about bigfoot,mermaids and giant snapping turtles. You don’t fit the typical stereotype of cryptozoologists. It started as a hobby a few years ago. Watching these dumb bigfoot hunting shows sparked a thirst for the unknown. You’ve spend the last few years going from town to town, following urban legends,myths and folklore. Most of the time the trail ends with either the local drunk being behind it all or a wild animal. Regardless, you get your thrills out the search,researching, camping out at night in the wild and listening to people tell their stories.

You go over the papers again after taking a big sip of the overly sweet coffee. Even though Indiana has little to offer. Hawkins seems like a hotspot for the weird. Only been here for a couple of days and you have heard tales of weird lizard dogs,exploding rats and stuff moving on their own. 

You get pulled back to the here and now as the bells above the coffee shop door chimes as a group of kids wander in. They order their stuff and settle down in the farthest table. Paying them little attention, you go back over the papers. Maybe you should try the local bar to see if there are people that are willing to share some crazy stories

‘ - I’m telling you! It’s eyes glowed guys! ‘ You glance over to the group of kids, the curly haired boy sitting back down with the group hushin him.

‘ Chill Dustin, it’s probably just some raccoon or deer who’s eyes reflected from your light!’ One of the other boys hissed at him. Seems most likely, you nod to yourself. Now focusing a bit more on what the kids are saying. 

‘ I don’t know about you Lucas, but I don’t know any deer or raccoons being 6ft tall. ‘ The kid,Dustin snaps back. Now this might be interesting. You’ve indulged in kids tales before. And a 6ft creature with glowing eyes? Maybe Hawkins has its very own mothman.

You finish your coffee and keep listening to the kids whisper rather loud theories to each other to what this creature might be.

\---  
Now here you are, walking. Walking through the woods in God knows where Indiana. Lucky you,you came prepared for a forest hike and every so often marked a tree with chalk. Let’s hope it won’t rain overnight. Barely cell service out here is gonna make it hell to reach out to anybody. 

You hike for a couple of hours before finally finding a clearing where you settle down for a quick break. Shrugging of the heavy backpack and dropping it to the ground, you start to gather some wood to make a small fire. It’s too early to set up camp but a little bit of warm food might re energize you to head in deeper into the woods. You get a fire going pretty quickly and heat some canned food you brought. Was it beef something or beans? You shrug. Like it matters it all tastes the same after a while. You would think after all this time spend chasing ghosts in the woods you would at least know how to hunt or at least trap something to get fresh meat in your system but alas, it never happened. 

You hum softly, a tune of an old nursery rhyme. There is a soft rustling in the bushes across from you. You first ignore it, just regular forest noises you tell yourself. After a couple of minutes it comes back again and as you look up you see the bushes shift. 

‘ Shit. ‘ You whisper under your breath. You lean back a bit taking the bat you keep on the side of your backpack. This isn’t the first time you encountered crazies or some stray dog in the woods. You know darn well how to prepare yourself for something like this.

Gripping the metal tight you stay still as you waited out whatever was making a ruckus in the bushes. The rustling becomes a ringing noise. Almost like a bat calling out for its prey. You wince at the ringing in your head as just as quickly as it escalated, it’s gone. 

‘ What the ever living fuck was that ‘ You groan, rubbing the side of your head with your free hand. You quickly scan the bushes and you could have sworn you saw the briefest flash of yellow eyes disappearing back into the woods. You hurry to stand up but your vision spins and you sit right back down. 

You take a couple of minutes to regain yourself. The rustling stopped and the only sound is that of crackling fire and the stew bubbling. No birds, no wind. The hairs on the back of your neck stand up. 

There it is. The thrill. The excitement. The promise that this, whatever it is, is more than just a old wives tale. More than the fantastic stories of children. This is it

\--  
Night falls quickly. You decided to stay in the clearing. Every couple of hours you got that same ringing sensation, only less intense than the first time. It felt more searching than invasive like the first time. 

You hum, more of that old tune any time the ringing starts. It calms you. It has peaked the interest of the creature too it seems. The last time the ringing started it seemed to almost hum along in a strange strained way.  
‘ How amusing ‘ You thought. The past hours have been thrilling to say the least. You caught glimpses of a figure looming just at the edge of the forest, the soft glow of yellow eyes. 6ft was an understatement. It looked to be closer to about 6.7ft, whatever it was it’s big and curious. 

Though every attempt you make to get closer is met with it scrambling back deeper in the woods again. But you are determined! Internally you are grateful that whatever this is isn’t aggressive. That does however not mean you are not on edge. The size and ringing is quite alarming. 

You sit by the fire. Poking it with a long branch. With the starry night above you, you take a moment to just lean back and enjoy the late summer night. It’s not long before you sense the ringing appearing again. This time thought, it sounds more clear, less static. It’s still trying to mimic the tune you have been humming. 

As you look up, you see the set of glowing yellow eyes right in front of you at the edge of the clearing. Slowly you stand up. Eyes locked with the creature. Anybody else would run or call you crazy, but this is what you have been waiting for during the years of traveling, finally something real.

‘ Hey, it’s okay.’ You softly call out. Keeping your movements slow and small. The set of yellow eyes not leaving yours. 

‘ Don’t be afraid,I’m not here to hurt you. ‘ Getting closer and having your eyes adjust to the dark you see a more clear outline. It was definitely tall, humanoid in appearance even though you could swear you see whisks of smoke, shift the contour of its body. 

As you get closer you didn’t see the big branch on the ground, snapping it as you stepped on it. The loud snap spooked the creature and it darted back into the forest.

‘Shit no, wait!’ You call out and run after the creature. You run for a couple minutes before realizing you just ran out in the dark forest with nothing on you. You already lost sight of the creature, it was fast and gone in a flash. Turning around you still see the soft glow of the fire and make your way back to camp. All the while back the hair on the back of your neck standing up and as you glanced back half way you could see the soft glow of the eyes again. 

What to do. This might be your only chance at this. It didn’t flee away it just got spooked. But going out in the dark woods by yourself might not be the brightest idea. 

‘Let’s stay smart ___, no point in chasing ghosts and falling in a ditch somewhere.’ You mutter under your breath and just keep walking towards the fire. 

\--

You barely get sleep, the entire night you hear rustling around you. The ringing returns, more desperate in its searching. You swear you hear the cans around your camp being tossed around. Slowly you sit up in your tent and grab the bat. You sit and listen closer to the noises around the tent. 

A crash  
A hiss 

You quietly unzip part of the tent and peer into the dark. The large looming figure rummaging through the cans you set aside. Its close now, you can make out its figure better now. Its skin this grayish red color. The back muscles were twitching with each movement. With a twitchy movement it moved to face your tent. The glowing eyes illuminate the face and you see a rather wide jawline, a lacking mouth and a smokey almost curly like hair style. You stay perfectly still 

Don’t breath just keep eye contact. It takes a careful step towards the tent. Don’t move. Its large form hunkers down. Keep eye contact. It seems to walk a bit lame on one of its feet. Glance quickly. You see a couple of the cans covered in what seems to be blood. 

The ringing starts again, quietly searching. 

‘ Are you hurt?’ A soft whisper in the quiet forest. The creature stops in its tracks. It stays quiet for a moment, before a soft offkey whine comes from the creature. It sits down, its eyes never leaving you. Okay, breathe. Let’s do this. 

You open the rest of the tent. Carefully and slowly getting out, you quickly go through your backpack. You get the little med kit and make your way closer to the creature. You were right about it not having a mouth, the lower part of its face is smooth except for this vertical line running under its chin to halfway down its neck. Wide shoulders, long lanky limbs, its feet and hands more clawlike than actual hand. 

You stop a few steps before reaching the creature. It’s chest is heaving and there is the wheeze coming from it. The ringing once more and you hear a very soft distorted voice. 

‘ Don’ afraid.. Not hurt you.’ You almost drop the stuff you are holding. Dear god it talks. You get goosebumps and take a step back. Your mind is racing, you’re pretty sure you zone out a bit because you don’t even feel the long clawed hand reaching for you. 

Once it does you jump up and drop the stuff. The creature pulls back. 

‘ Ah no I’m sorry for that,I wasn’t thinking for a second.’ You sigh and gather the stuff again and carefully sit down in front of it. Even with it sitting it still looms over you arching its back keeping an eye on what you are doing. 

‘ Where are you hurt?’ 

\-- 

You spend the next couple of minutes cleaning and binding up some of the cuts it made while digging through the cans. While at it you also clean up some other cuts and wounds that have been there for a bit. 

While you were cleaning the wounds the creature started leaning closer and closer. You can’t recall when but right now its head is leaning against you. It started letting its hands wander and curiously mimic your own movements. Both of you zoning out and just making these small curious touches.

Inside you where screaming, this is beyond what you ever imagined would have happened. You thought for sure that if you ever would have encountered anything , it would have been a glimpse in the distance or at worse a hungry jersey devil chasing you through a bog. Instead here you are with the giant creature curiously poking at your calves as you are tending to its own. 

You chuckle, and after a beat it tries to mimic it. 

‘ Aren’t ya a curious one. Whatever you are.’ 

It shifts a bit and tilts its head.

‘Curious?’ A raspy groan. It’s still weird hearing it talk without a mouth. You’re thinking maybe its some kind of echo/sonar/vibration situation. Lots of creature have vocal mimicry. You nod.

‘ I always thought monsters in the woods where supposed to be big, scary and aggressive.’ You glance up at its intent glowey gaze for a second before giving it a final pat and stand up. 

‘ There! All patched up, you’re good to go!’ You dust of the dirt of your pants and look at it. It’s still sitting there, not moving a muscle. 

‘ You go?’ It wheezes and tilts its head.  
‘ Well, it is awfully late and I’d like to sleep a bit yeah.’ Gathering your stuff and putting everything back into your backpack. As you turn you see the creature has gotten up again and is kinda idly standing, staring into the forest. 

‘I mean I don’t mind you hanging around my camp to be honest. Would feel a lot saver from whatever is hungry in these woods.’ It turns towards you and after a moment nods. 

\--

You stir awake by the shifting sounds outside of the tent. You left a bit of the tent open and peering outside you think you are still dreaming. It looks like the inside of a hunters cabin. This is definitely not the clearing in the forest where you fell asleep. 

‘Where the fuck..’ You start as you move out the tent and look around. Yup this is a cabin for sure. It looks abandoned and dusty in most places except for this big pile of various fabrics piled up in the doorless what you assume was a bedroom once. 

‘ Saver..’ The creature emerges from one of the other rooms and circles the tent before dragging out the sleeping bag and adds them to the pile. It returns and its long arms tug at you and follow it towards the big nest of fabrics. You’re still in this sleepy haze and as soon as you hit the blankets you just about fall right asleep. 

\--  
You awaken for the third time but this time it’s by the sun hitting your face. You feel warm and lanky long limbs almost burying you into a warm fleshy chest. Up close in the sun light you see this ashy grey skin, littered with scars. Looking up is hard as its head is resting on top of yours. 

This feels, oddly comforting. Not in a million years would you have imagined yourself in this situation and being this okay with it. Your fingers trace the creatures skin. It shifts a bit and its arms hold on tighter. A purr? Definitely a purr. 

You’re mind wonders and fingers wander mindlessly. Leaning in against its chest and scrapping your nails against its sides.Despite its otherworldly appearance, it has quite some handsome features, muscular, broad chin and kind eyes. This all feels like a dream, your body seems to move on its own. Your mind is a haze but it’s pleasant. It’s then that you notice the ringing more clearly. 

The creature shifts more and you feel a huff of wind against your head. It nuzzles its head into your neck and you feel chills going down your body as you feel something shift against your skin. As you glance down you can see the skin around its chin and neck shift. You swear it opens up and you see the glint of teeth. You feel the adrenaline rush through your body. 

A wet tongue slides across your neck and you shiver. This is insane. But honestly, who’s gonna ever know you got down and dirty with some creature of the woods. Might as well. 

You return the favor and start seeking friction against its long legs that were situated between your legs. Your arms sneaking around its neck and run your hands against its scalp, a loud purr vibrates against your neck. 

With a bit of a shuffle and tangle you manage to somehow sit in its lap and as you do, you see clearly its face now. The ‘mouth’ is this large slit mouth running down the front of its neck. Rows and rows of teeth and a large slender tongue hanging out. Its chest is heaving and there is this low purring vibrating from its chest. 

You shuffle out of the top half of your clothes. Its hands curiously go over your exposed skin in the same way as it was curiously feeling you last night. The creature leans forward and as its hands wander so start its tongue. You let out a soft moan and giggle as it explores sensitive skin. All the while you grinds with more vigor against its leg. 

It didn’t seem to have genitalia at first glance and in the dark you didn’t see anything. But now looking down you see something starting to poke its way of a slit. As the rest of the creature its manhood is just as slender,veiny and lengthy. 

While it keeps working its tongue against your chest your hands explore with the same curiosity its dick. It hisses against your skin and you groan. 

‘Oh gods this feels amazing.’ You purr and in an awkward shuffle shimmy out of your pants and underwear. The creature immediately on the new exposed skin as its tongue and large mouth latch to your neck. You shiver,squirm and moan at all the stimulations. 

Its slender clawed fingers find your entrance and toys around the edges of it. Your breath hitches and you bite down into the creature’s shoulder and it lets out a groan in response. You grind against its fingers and by doing so your stomach keeps brushing against its long member. It almost reaches your chest and you shiver with anticipation to get that thing inside of you. You already feel the familiar build and tingle of an orgasm building up. 

You feel its hands grab your ass and throw you on your back. It hovers over you, eyes glowing less and very focused. The ringing coming and going before it looms over you and its tongue going from down against your cheek, down your chest and finally settling between your legs. It purrs and absolutely devours you, its long tongue reaching far inside you,curling and coiling in all the right places. You are a moaning drooling mess at this point, grinding back against its tongue. 

The tense knot in your stomach keeps building and as it purrs louder you absolutely become undone and come, your entire body shivering and you swear you hear fabrics ripping that you were digging your nails into. 

You pant and stare up at the wooden ceiling, it’s not long before the creature enters your field of vision. Its mouth is closed again and it nuzzles into your neck. You let out a breathless giggle before rubbing the sides of its face. 

‘Aren’t ya a good boy’ You phrase and the creature lets out a soft purr in return. Its looms over you and you feel it starting to grind clumsily against your thighs.  
‘ And so excited?’ You grin and sit up a bit pushing it back a bit. They protest a bit giving you a small nip in the shoulder before leaning back and laying on its back.  
You sit on its lap, the large dick against your ass. This is gonna be fun, you think. Your hands rubs against its chest and you lean forward, one of your hands wander in between and guide the thing against your entrance. The creature growing impatience bucks upwards getting a couple of inches in. You jolt up and hit them in the chest playfully.  
‘ Easy there big guy’ You chuckle and lean back, letting it sink in deeper. The creature shivers and digs its claws into your hip. You can feel them shaking with impatience. You wonder just how far you can push that patience by starting a slow and steady grinding  
rhythm. 

It doesn’t take long before it lets out a feral growl,gripping harder at your hips and starting to trust upwards in a more brutal feral pace. You are beyond yourself, you aren’t even sure what noises you’re making at this point. It hits deep and hard against all the right places. The building pressure of another orgasm follows quickly. You can also feel its pace becomes frantic,uneven. 

It once again uses momentum to get you onto your back, your legs clinging around its side, moaning your heart out. The creature above you opening its mouth again and latching onto your chest. You feel the soft digging of the teeth and the tongue lapping at your chest. 

You shiver and scream as your second orgasm hits you while the creature keeps pounding into you. It doesn’t take long however before you feel the teeth and claws dig deeps and it slamming in one last time before you feel it leaking into you. It’s…. a lot. It stays inside for what feels like ten minutes.

When it finally pulls out you can feel it running out and you let out another moan, feeling so much more empty. You pant and the creature leans up closing its mouth again before affectionately nuzzling into your neck purring. 

You know, what staying a bit longer in Hawkins sounds like a good idea.


	2. Ohio? more like Ohi no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been traveling with your criptid companion for a while now. You found a organisation who specialize is capturing and rehoming more troublesome specimens. On the hunt in Ohio you scout in the night to find the creature that terrorizes the bog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for starters for the feedback on the first chapter! I didn't think so many people would like it XD I wasn't planning another chapter but here it is!

You pressed close against the tree. The imprint of the bark already being branded into your back. Puffs of white air cloud around you as you huff into the cold air. Your lungs are burning from running. 

You hear the squelching sound of footsteps in the moist bog ground. At this point you are cursing internally. Ohio was sure a lot more hostile than Indiana. 

A soft wail echoes in the swamp and you feel the cold sweat run down your back. Frantically looking around you catch a glance of a set green glowing eyes and you’re instantly back with your back against the tree staring into the darkness in front of you. 

Wheezing 

Grunts 

The moist footsteps

All the noises getting closer. You can see the faint glow of green creeping into your view. hoping that 

“ - oh shit, oh shit , oh shit…” The mantra looping in your head, you feel the blood draining from your face. You hope deep down, that the creature just walk by. 

You have been tracking this creature for weeks and the one time you let your guard down it suddenly decide to make itself known. You should have known better, you are smarter than this. But alas here you are now; mud covering most of your lower half, tree bark burning into your back and trying to hold your breath. 

The bog goes quiet all the sudden, the chirping of crickets seized, frog stopped croaking and the owl’s hooting died down. A second passes, thought it feels more like an eternity, before a wet something get slammed right next to you. You glance and you see the creature staring right at you, a large mouth agape groaning and drooling, green glowing eyes stare into yours, its armless torso realing back ready to slam into you. It takes a moment before you register it but you duck down and slide into the wet mud below. 

The creature looms over your messy form, a rough 7ft dwarfing you. It raises one of its nasty webbed feet before coming down to slam onto you. You on the other hand are desperately searching behind the creature for another set of eyes. 

Just as the creature brings his feet, it is stopped mid stomp by a loud ringing. Both of you whince, the creature staggering back, it struggles retaining its balance without arms but gets slammed back into tree above you.

You scramble out of the way of the tree. Looking up you see a familiar large grey figure pinning the other in the tree. It’s smokey curls flaring up almost obscuring the entire scene. You already see it’s skin shifting to open its mouth, a low growl echoes in the swamp. The armless creature wails and grunts, trashing as much as it can with the leverage it can find. 

“ Billy, we need that one alive.” The slightly smaller creature tenses for a second, looking over to you. It growls in protest but you are holding your ground. You are getting payed to bring it back alive, a corpse can’t be rehoused. This creature sure has caused troubles here but the group that hired you rehomes troublesome cryptids to a less populated area. A lot has changed since your time in Hawkins. For the better that is, even in your current state of freezing your ass of covered in mud in the middle of Ohio in the middle of the night.

The skin shifted again hiding the teeth once again. An angry gruff as he took the creature infront of him and slammed its head into the tree, knocking it out. It’s a shame you got him involved with this but no way you could have captured a 7ft swamp creature on your own. Some creatures you could manage just fine but not this one. 

Billy lets out a grunt as it throws the creature over his shoulder and follows you as you try and navigate your way back out of the woods. It takes most of the rest of the night to get out of the swamp. The area became a maze in the dark and you would be lying if you said you didn’t lost direction at multiple points. 

Your companion was getting inpatient and making sure he let you know. Annoyed growls, long whines and bumping into you multiple times. You can’t blame him, these aren’t fun circumstances. Half ignoring the childish complaints you already had a plan to make it up to him. 

* * *

You met up with the people who asked to track down the creature and handed it over. You got payed enough to be comfortable for a while. Your feet are resting up the wall as you lay on the plush bed of the cabin the agency provided you while in Ohio. You had a couple more days in it before you have to leave. Long fingers curled around your form. You started looking through some articles looking for any next leads, or just maybe a more fun get away. All the while you are laying with your head against the larger creature’s chest. 

Groaning you toss your tablet on a pile of discarded clothes that have gathered over the past weeks on the ground. It’s not like you haven’t tried cleaning it up but Billy just tosses it all back so you stopped bothering. You forgot how you came to calling him Billy but it sorta stuck and he doesn’t seem to mind. 

You can feel his head leaning on yours and you lean back into him. He’s been quiet ever since you made it back to the cabin. Very clingy but only making the occasional grunts and huffs. You flinched a bit when he did spoke. 

“ Done ?” You can feel him shift behind you and his long limbs trying to shift to be more comfortable.

“ Yeah, I think taking a break will be good actually. I’m thinking we could head north or maybe west we’ll see.” Billy huffed, traveling far ment being cooped up in a car for hours maybe even days, he disliked it a lot but sadly you couldn’t just stroll with him in any old town. Luckly with the money from your first assignment you fixed yourself a wide mobile home that you altered a bit inside. It’s still a tight fit but it’s better then the beat up truck you had before. 

“Oh don’t be such a big baby you will be fine.” You chuckle and turn to face him, throwing your legs over him and start peppering his chin and cheeks with soft kisses. He shift some more and purrs in responds. You learned a lot in the time you guys have spend together. The big buff posture is but a facade, he’s thrilled to get pampered with affection. And you are more than happy to give him that indulgence. You nip along his neck and his nails start digging into your sides. Grinning against his skin.

“ You’ve been so good today.” You purr and you can feel him shiver underneath you. “ So big and strong.” You whisper between nips. “ So brave for me.” His neck muscles flex under your teeth, you could almost taste his pulse. 

He shifts his skin and you can feel a damp huff against your chest. The long tongue lols out of the teeth filled mouth. Long nails grip desperately at your shirt. A wandering hand finds it way over a grey thigh and you hear him take in a sharp hiss. “ Please..” It’s barely a whisper. You grin against his bare skin and your other hand finds it way in the ethereal curls and tugs on it. A high pitch whine vibrates against your skin. You would be lying if you didn’t find some kind of thrill from having such a powerful being a shivering mess underneath your fingers.

You feel his teeth scraping against your shirt. Not wanting to get another shirt ruined you sit up and start taking it of, his hands trace your now bare sides and you feel the long tongue trace down your belly making you giggle. You also quickly shuffle out of your shorts, your last pair got ruined by the mud, you didn’t need to waste another. Before you got the chance to get rid of your underwear, Billy had you pinned against the headboard. You let out a soft grunt before rubbing your leg between his. Instantly you feel him rut against your leg. 

“ Please -” Another pleading whine. You grin and stroke his cheek. “ Use your words babe.” He leans into your hand and lets out an annoyed huff. 

“ Please.. let me” You can feel his dick rutting against your bare leg now. Already forming a wet stripe against it. 

“ Please let you what?” His eyes flash a bit of red, he can huff and puff all he wants, you are not gonna make it easy on him. 

“ Please let… let me devour you.” He growls, the deep voice sending shivers down your spine. 

You’re hand pushes against his chest and he lets you push him on his back. Hips straddling his chest you grind a bit against it. You feel his tongue begin to lap between your legs and you giggle. 

“ Well since you asked so nicely, seems only fair to let you no?” A growl vibrated from his chest and you twist around, now straddling his head with your hips. You wiggle a bit before sitting down on his face. It doesn’t even take a second before you can feel his tongue lick and lap at you, like a starved man. The rows of teeth leaving teasing marks over your ass and thighs. 

You arch your back and moan at the sensation. Nails scraping down his chest and belly. Your hands brush against his dick and you feel the teeth nip your thighs. You shiver and grind your hips down as you feel his tongue sneak its way inside you. 

“ Ah~ you’re doing so good babe.” You moan out, making him pick up his pace and dig in deeper, the wet squelching mixed in with your moans and pants filled the room. Stroking his length you feel him tense up under you. His muscles tensed as he purred against you. You see his thighs quiver as you do your best to stroke him.

You barely register it but one moment you are grinding away on his face and the next you are held up in the air holding onto Billy’s hip for dear life as he ruts against you, still tongue deep into your core. The sudden shift in position pushed you over the edge as you suddenly came undone under him with a shudder that ran through your entire body. You are panting heavily as Billy continues to eat you out. You let out a groan as you become more overstimulated by the second. 

“ Billy please~” You pant out and struggle to keep yourself steady as your arms shiver. 

“ Please what?” Oh the cheeky little bastard. You felt the grin spread against your ass and thighs. 

You mewled as you shifted and struggled trying to get a little break. 

“Please give me second, It’s a lot.” You moans. He leaned down putting you back down on the bed. Sweat shimmering over your body,chest heaving, you gave him a soft thanks. 

He hovers over you, leaving small kisses all over your body. You smiles and played with his curls. Taking a few moments to regain yourself, you notice the little jerks of his hips against the mattress. You bring your leg up between his legs again, he looks at you with pleading eyes. Stroking his cheeks you give him a nod and he is on you in seconds. Pinning you once more against the headboard and holding your hips up high, you feel him start rutting between your legs, rubbing all the right places. Gripping at the pillow under you, you moan out and grind back. 

It doesn’t take long before you feel his dick slip in, he’s already dripping and you are already wet and very excited making it a lot easier. Both of you moan as Billy slowly pushes into you. He leans down, nipping down up your chest to your neck. Your hands leave the pillow and cling to him, nails digging into his back. He slowly thrusts into you, feeling the tensed rocking tells you he is definitely holding back. You dig your nails in deeper, scratching down his size, faltering his pace you feel the purr against your skin. 

“Come on Billy, you’re doing so good. You won’t break me.” You pant between thrusts. Growls and whimpers fill the room as he picks up the pace. Long nails grab under your hips and you get the air knocked out of you as you are slammed against the wall. You swear you see the bastard grin as he starts pounding in you standing up. 

Clinging to him for dear life you are way beyond staying quiet. You are very grateful for the remote cabin, cause you would die inside in some poor soul walking into you pinned against a wall drooling and moaning your heart out as you are being pinned against a wall by a large cryptid. 

You start feeling him tense as he ruts faster. You could also feel the coil in your core as you felt your second orgasm approaching. A loud ringing fills the room and you flinch a bit, you felt it invade your mind and your vision goes static for a moment. Senses heightened, you feel more, more pleasure, more at your edge, this is new. You hear Billy above you groan and growl and he slams inside you one last time, you swear you feel something grow thicker. As you feel yourself being filled you are driving over the edge as well. Your moans gets muffled as you bite down on his shoulder, leaving a angry red mark there. 

You can’t seem to recall when and how you managed make it to the shower. But the next moment you feel hot water running down your body. Shuddering you start feeling the sting of your sore back and scratches on your legs. You sigh under the water, sure it's the second shower you took today but you don’t mind. It’s only when you heard the shift and the tapping of nails that you notice Billy sitting crouched and awkwardly on the edge of the bathtub behind you. You smiled tiredly at him and beckoned him to come over. 

The shower is fortunately a big one, big enough to fit you both in it without Billy having to be cramped. He nuzzles up behind you already purring as he’s hit with the water. “ You okay?” He whispered against you. You nod. “ Yeah ~” Oh god your voice sounded busted already. “Just a bit tired.” You whispered back leaning against him. You’re pretty sure you will just fall asleep like this, the warm water and purring already lulling you into slumber. 

The last thing you vaguely remember is being carried out of the shower and being dried of. You barely hit the fresh sheets as you pass out. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those looking to follow me on social media. I made a twitter to post updates: https://twitter.com/TeethBones  
> Feel free to interact with me there!

**Author's Note:**

> Modern/Cryptid!Billy x Cryptid hunter! Reader 
> 
> This is my very first fic! I’ve written some small things in between stuff but I finally decided to put some stuff online! so enjoy this very first fic :D


End file.
